getyourdivaonfandomcom-20200215-history
Angelina Tyler
Angelina Tyler Biography As a model, Angelina could be expected to come across as cruel, but she is generally a kind, generous, and caring person, although exceptionally naïve and innocent to the point of being considered stupid, though she is very sensitive to this word, such as when she stood up for herself after Finn called her stupid, considering it as 'mean' and 'bullying.' Although at the start of the series she demonstrated signs of bullying, in truth, any form of cruelty tends to spawn from the influences of her more mean-spirited fiends, such as Candy and for a time, Amy, though often she's largely unaware of what she's really doing. In fact, her default personality and behavior, as previously mentioned, is far more kind and sympathetic, as demonstrated by her friendship with Becky, a girl with Down Syndrome. Angelina tends to treat Becky with respect and kindness, although some claim it's only because Becky lets her cheat in class. While proudly promiscuous, Angelina has an innocent and fragile demeanor. She depends on the guidance of others, most notably her best friend, Candy, to the point that during the summer holidays, she gets lost in the sewers on the way back from motocross practice. She has an aversion to violence, particularly between her friends. As the ultimate "dumb blonde," Angelina speaks without any mental filter, often resulting in unexpected statements, such as, "I'm pretty sure my cat's reading my diary." She's even been known to weave up sentences that have little to no relation or relevance to each other. In "Cry Wolf," she even performed, what she thought was a voice-overm in her head at the start of the episode, not realizing that she was actually expressing the words out loud until Jeremy pointed it out for her. She also expresses a lack of basic knowledge and common sense. This often results in her doing strange things such as attempting to put the toilet paper back on the rolls. She is, however, aware of her lack of intelligence as evidenced in Duets where she calls Puck dumb while laughing and saying, "And that's coming from me!" Angelina is an accomplished dancer and often helps to choreograph some of Project DIVA's routines. She has some childish characteristics such as believing in Santa with all her heart and is extremely gullible as evidenced when Kenny convinced her that his comb was magical and would help the glee club when competing. Her kindness and childlike innocence can often be used against her, such as when she almost put her life on the line when Gale convinced her to launch herself of a human cannon to help "mama cannon" support her family during a Cheerleading competition. Relationships Charlotte "Candy" Richter (girlfriend) Candy and Angelina had a 'best-friends with benefits' arrangement. This was hinted at in various instances in Season 2, but it was made official later in the season, when the two finally admitted their love. Candy is often tough in her relationships with other people, she shows the softer side to her personality when she is with Angelina. The two are often seen intimately cuddling, holding hands and walking with their pinkies locked. The pinkies locked thing seems to be their handshake (even prior to them dating). Also, they are often seen wearing matching bracelets and backpacks Songs S2= ;Solos Song mmmmmmmmmkmkm.jpg|Walkashame (Family Affairs)|link=Walkashame Song adios.jpg|Adios (The Last Temptations of Jerry)|link=Adios Song i esededx.jpg|Diamonds (A Girl like Me)|link=Diamonds Song_jnjnjnjnjnjnjnjnjnjn_jnjnjnj.jpg|Christmas Wrapping (A Christmas Story)|link=Christmas Wrapping dswi.jpg|Do Something With It (Silent Voice)|link=Do Something With It Ep4f_(4j3).jpg|Look But Don't Touch (A Rose Without a Lover)|link=Look But Don't Touch ep4f (49).jpg|Body Speak (18 and Over)|link=Body Speak ep4f (50).jpg|Hero (Showdown)|link=Hero (S2) ;Duets Song ,,l.jpg|Video Phone (Candy) (Cry Wolf)|link=Video Phone Song dd.jpg|Drip Drop (Spencer) (Home)|link=Drip Drop Song nyr.jpg|New York Raining (Kenny) (Showdown)|link=New York Raining ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Main Character Category:Singers